


The Dollhouse

by Pixie_Child



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Television Watching, fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing the routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: I don't have any idea why I wrote this. I've never done anything is regards to the Big Bang Theory fandom (even read any fanficion) and have yet to be able to catch even 5 minutes of Dollhouse. But the idea came to me while I was making icons and... ah, screw it. Either it's brilliant or it belongs lining a birdcage.  
> **A/N2**: I think my love of BSG may have seeped through. ^_~ For a lesbian, I admit my love for Helo is a bit odd. But he's awesome!  
> **A/N3**: Thanks to GrimSage for the help on the BBT story line!  
> **Beta**: There wasn't one.  
> **Feedback**: is a must!  
> **Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> 

"I can't believe we're having this debate!"

"I would have to agree with you, given that my suggestion certainly qualifies. It has the scientific aspect _and_ far-fetched yet plausible explanation to back it up. Not to mention that it contains everybody's favourite attributes; Over-drama for Leonard, the implausible science for Raj and Howard, it has that heavy-chested woman that you like so much."

"Okay, yes, Eliza Dushku is _oh, so very hot_ and I would so do her, even over Summer Glau. Although the two of them together-"

"Howard, keep on topic."

"Right. Just because it's quasi Sci-Fi and has one of the most sensual women to ever grace the face of the television-"

*snap* "Your eyes are starting to glaze over."

"-doesn't mean that it fits the bill for rescheduling Friday's television schedule."

"Well why not? We had to reschedule Halo to make room for when Penny demanded use of our television to watch that program with the barely dressed women living in one house. And this certainly is more important than that."

"Raj, what do you think?"

"Well, we did let Howard watch Birds of Prey when it was on, despite all the many faults and contradictions in the story line."

"Thank you, Raj."

"But this show is hardly based on a DC comic book and I think you're stretching you logic pretty thin. Sorry, Sheldon."

"And anyways, you voted against Birds of Prey."

"Yes, Leonard, and when I was over-ruled, what did you say?"

 

"...'Well, look at it this way, you'll be more likely to get in a new show when you want to."

"Exactly."

"But you still have to prove your point!"

"I believe I have, Howard."

"If that's your entire case, then this doesn't look good, Sheldon. Any closing arguments before we vote?"

"...But-but-but - Helo's in it!"

"That's your final position?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. The voting will now commence. All for adding 'Dollhouse' to acceptable television programs in evening viewing, general conversation and fair to use in games such as 'Who Am I'?"

"Aye."

"The vote is unanimous. Congratulations, Sheldon."


End file.
